Forever or Never
by SoritaK
Summary: ¿Que harías si retrocedieras en el tiempo y te encontraras con tu ser más querido? Esta pregunta jamás la haría un rubio cuya mente nunca creería en los milagros pero los acontecimientos le demostrarían lo contrario. ZackxCloud/Yaoi/AU CAP 5 Loading
1. Prefacio

**Editado el 28/Marzo/2011  
**

**Disclaimer: La saga de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece. Es una recopilación de varios acontecimientos de los juegos y el ova de Final Fantasy VII. ****Inicia dos años después de los sucesos de FFVII: Advent Children. ****Es yaoi, sino te gusta retrocede y busca algo de tu agrado. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido. **

**Categoría: **Romanticismo, drama, AU, Yaoi (Chico por Chico), Lemon (Más adelante).

_Dedicado a mis seres queridos; sin ellos no tendría motivos para vivir._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Forever or Never**

_Empty faces  
__And empty memories  
__A forgotten promise  
__Within me…_

**Prefacio**

A través del fino cristal de mi casco contemplaba el inicio de una guerra en aquél basto y sombrío lugar, incluso la noche parecía temer al inminente futuro.

No existía rastro alguno de aquella luna y estrellas que alguna vez miramos juntos… tan sólo estaba el indicio de una tormenta aproximándose y el morir de las promesas que hicimos.

Todos conocíamos nuestro lugar, posición y decisión.

¿Cuál era mi bando? Junto a mis amigos. Ellos volvieron por mí a pesar de las tonterías que cometí. Seguían a mí lado en un escenario que nunca imaginé ni en la pesadilla más oscura.

El repugnante olor a miedo infectaba el poco aire que atravesaba con dificultad los escombros de los edificios; envenenando la poca tranquilidad que trataba de darnos su brisa.

Las gotas de lluvia descendían lentamente por mis brazos. ¡Maldita lluvia! Incluso en momentos como esos hacía su desagradable aparición.

-¿No piensas quitarte ese casco? -preguntó con aquella voz maligna que ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar.

¿En verdad ése era el único camino para llegar a ti?

El cristal de mi casco comenzó a empañarse por mi respiración. Era tiempo de dar la cara… y aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Elevé mis brazos, mientras sentía cómo la lluvia los bañaba por completo, y coloqué mis manos sobre el casco. Cerré los ojos por instinto.

¿En verdad quieres que todo terminé de esta forma?

Me quité el casco; de inmediato varios largos mechones rubios nublaban mi mirada, pidiendo desesperadamente que los acomodara en su sitio. No había notado cuánto creció mi cabello. Si todo se solucionaba iría a cortarlos… sólo si salíamos con vida.

Una a una, las gotas de lluvia caían sobre mi rostro. Su desagradable sabor se hizo paso entre mis labios. Arrojé lo más lejos posible el casco mientras todos escuchábamos cómo rebotaba entre los muros… haciendo eco…trayendo nuevamente el silencio.

Abrí los ojos; mostrando mi notable confusión. Mi mirada, la que había sufrido tantos cambios, presentaba una más. Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos en los que alguna vez me perdí, los mismos que estaban del otro lado de nuestro gran escenario. Todo era tan sólo un recuerdo porque lo que tanto quise y me dio tranquilidad: desapareció. Ahora su mirada estaba llena de odio, teñida por un rojo intenso, ansiosos por ver más que mi propia sangre. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido, mostrando la repugnante sonrisa que odiaba.

- ¿Entonces comenzamos ya, Cloud?- inquirió nuevamente esa maldita voz.

A pesar de escuchar mi nombre pronunciado por sus labios; sabía que nada volvería a ser cómo antes. Era duro de aceptar.

Todo había cambiado… tú cambiaste.

Elevé una de mis manos e hice una señal que comprenderían los demás. De inmediato mi espada acudió a mí cómo tantas veces lo hizo; sólo que jamás imaginé que ocurriría una situación así. Sujeté fuertemente mi espada; sintiendo el peso que causaba. Subí la guardia y me preparé para atacar. Esto provocó que el gran grupo que habías creado se preparara para comenzar en cualquier momento, sólo esperaban tú orden. También mis amigos se movieron; estaban listos para la batalla que se avecinaba.

Aquél hombre elevó su brazo y sujetó el mango de su espada, la cual estaba guardada caprichosamente en su espalda. El arma que me arrebató hacía unas semanas.

Aquí estamos, cara a cara, con la misma energía.

Sé que en tú interior sientes lo mismo que yo… no queremos ser enemigos.

Pero esto tú lo has querido.

Esta es mi decisión final. Si lo único que puedo hacer por ti es matarte, entonces lo haré… Zack….

_/ _…_I'll be reborn and I'll find you__ /_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final del prefacio. ¿Por qué Cloud quiere matar a Zack?, ¿por qué todos están en guerra?, ¿qué ocurrió para llegar hasta ese punto? Espera el siguiente capítulo. Dejen review. **

**Notas de SoritaK**

Me siento rara de escribir mi primer fic yaoi. Desde hace tiempo quería hacer uno, para saber si tengo madera para esto decidí intentarlo.

El fic será largo, ténganme paciencia. Tendrá _lemon_ pero les avisaré cuando tenga esas escenas. Clack (Zack x Cloud) fue mi primera pareja yaoi y son mis niños consentidos.

**¿Cómo sucedió todo? **

Cuando terminé de jugar el _Crisis Core_ por poco y me muero de tristeza al ver cómo se queda Cloud solo (por supuesto lo de Zack también) y logré comprender muchas cosas de su personalidad. Me dio mucha tristeza ver cómo quedaba todo… quería algo más para esta pareja… así que agarré mi libreta más cercana, comencé a escribir y en cuanto menos lo pensé ya tenía una buena historia. En ese momento estaba escuchando la canción "Forever or Never" de _Cinema Bizarre_ y me ayudó a inspirarme en muchas partes de la historia. Además quise hacerlo porque no veo muchos fics en español de Zack x Cloud aquí y ellos merecen más amor.

Gracias a:

A Yubinbasya: Por inspirarme en hacer este fic.

Ritsuneko: Por darme la inspiración y el apoyo de escribirlo.

**¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!**

**Forever or Never  
**_I'm not gonna live forever._


	2. Without you

**Editado el 28/Marzo/2011  
**

**Disclaimer: La saga de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece. Es una recopilación de varios acontecimientos de los juegos y el ova de Final Fantasy VII. Inicia dos años después de los sucesos de FFVII: Advent Children. ****Es yaoi, sino te gusta retrocede y busca algo de tu agrado. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido. **

_Dedicado a mi hermana; gracias por guardar mis secretos y escuchar mis historias._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Forever or Never**

**Mission 1  
****Without**** you**

"_You never know what you ha__ve until you have to give it up" _

Dos años habían pasado desde los incidentes relacionados con el grupo de Kadaj.

Una camioneta cobrizada con un metal resistente atravesaba la carretera. Dentro del vehículo, el ex grupo AVALANCHA aguardaban pacientemente para llegar a su destino. Ese día se reunieron para conmemorar un hecho ocurrido años atrás. En la parte delantera dos miembros platicaban cómodamente.

-Espero que tengas razón en que Cloud estará ahí-exclamó Barret; un hombre alto, de piel morena y de fuerza inigualable, mientras conducía.

-Más que segura -respondió Tifa, una hermosa joven de cabello oscuro y de ojos castaños claro- Sólo fue por una cosa…

**

* * *

**

El rugir de una motocicleta andar a toda velocidad hacia eco entre los muros y los escombros. El conductor aparcó el vehículo en la entrada de un edificio abandonado.

Tuvo el impulso de salir huyendo. Sin embargo debía continuar, no había opción. Se bajó y se adentró al edificio. Localizó las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas. Sabía que sus amigos lo estarían esperando, por ello debía hacerlo pronto. Sólo tenía que ir por algo…

Aquél edificio fueron los dormitorios de los miembros de SOLDIER- un reconocido grupo que trabajó para la compañía Shinra. Por lo tanto conocía el lugar a la perfección.

Llegó a su destino. Ante sus ojos estaban los restos de una habitación, cual única diferencia entre las demás era su carencia de puerta ya que _una persona_ la destrozó años atrás…

_¡Cloud tenemos que huir!_

El eco de _sus_ palabras resonó en la mente del joven. Sin embargo, entró al lugar para evitar distraerse con el recuerdo. La habitación estaba llena de polvo, escombros y cajas. Tan sólo quedaban los restos de un escritorio y una cama de aquél lugar que solía tener tanta vida.

Se dirigió hacia el escritorio e identificó un espejo, con su mano limpió la capa de polvo que nació y se miró a través del reflejo. Él era un hombre retraído y de pocas palabras. Tenía el cabello rubio, en puntas y largo. Los años habían modificado su cuerpo; era más fuerte y alto. Llevaba puesta su tradicional ropa ya que le recordaba constantemente quién era. Sus ojos eran de un bello color azul que reflejaban la mayoría de sus sentimientos y conservaba aquella mirada fría que congelaba a cualquiera… sobretodo en ese día…

Las paredes parecían emitir el eco de los recuerdos que escondía en su interior. No quería dejarlos salir. Sin embargo, una sensación de melancolía parecía apoderarse de él. Sin pensarlo, Cloud se sentó en el suelo y recargó su cabeza en el escritorio. Cuán incómoda y difícil era su situación. Incontables recuerdos atravesaban su mente. La época donde reconoció que la felicidad existía pero sólo era un recuerdo… o un sueño quizás.

_Recuerda que siempre tendré algo para ti debajo de la cama._

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Era cierto. La persona que tanto evitaba recordar fue la que más sorpresas le tendió. Desvió su mirada hacia la cama. Ahora que lo pensaba, en aquella noche de lluvia… antes de partir a su última misión, no había visitado esa habitación…

**

* * *

_Estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando hacia la ventana; parecía que muy pronto llovería. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos no pensaban en ello sino en cierta persona que se convirtió en algo peligroso para mí existencia. _**

_Aquél ser tan amenazante entró a la habitación; mejor dicho "nuestra" habitación. Esbozó su sonrisa particular y se dirigió hacia mí apresuradamente como si alguien estuviera siguiéndolo. _

_-Bienveni…-dije en un susurro._

_Sin embargo, mis palabras habían sido calladas ya que sus brazos me aprisionaron, brindándome una energía inexplicable. El peso de su cuerpo provocó que ambos termináramos acostados en la cama. De inmediato, traté de liberarme de su abrazo, aunque conocía el resultad; era inútil esforzarme. _

_-¿Esta vez no opones resistencia ante mi ataque?-preguntó interesado mi atacante. _

_-Me estoy oponiendo de esta forma -respondí procurando no mirarlo a los ojos._

_-Una manera inteligente de enfrentarme-dijo imitando mi voz._

_¿Cómo se atrevía a imitarme? De pronto una mano hizo contacto con mi mejilla, haciendo que mi rostro girara hacia él. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Un par de ojos azules que tenían un brillo especial bajo aquella sonrisa única; haciendo una combinación perfecta. Tal vez, demasiado perfecta. El sentir su mirada de esa forma, me ponía nervioso. En realidad, no entendía por qué me comportaba así, sólo sabía que resultaba imposible ignorarla. Una vez más, mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Cómo odiaba cuando eso ocurría. Intentando controlarme, desvié mí mirada hacia otro lugar. _

_De pronto, descubrí algo. Una pequeña caja blanca salía de su camisa. Sin pensarlo, estiré mi mano para sujetarla. Un grave error. Zack sometió mi mano con la suya. _

_-Tranquilo Cloud, sé que me amas pero no seas tan impaciente-dijo Zack mientras con su otra mano escondía la caja detrás de él. _

_-Idiota, sólo quiero ver qué ocultas. _

_-Todos tenemos secretos Cloud… y siendo sincero, tú eres el mayor de todos. _

_Su hipnotizante mirada nublaba mi visión. El asunto de la caja había pasado a otro plano. De hecho, ya no existía para mí. Tan sólo me concentraba en los ojos de aquél ser tan peligroso que me hacía sentir así. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Mi cuerpo se tensó inconscientemente. Sin embargo, su sonrisa me tranquilizó. Acercó su rostro peligrosamente al mío; logrando percibir su aroma que se impregnaba en mi piel… _

_De pronto, un fuerte ruido se escuchó a las afueras del lugar. Zack se levantó, indicándome con la mirada que estuviera quieto, sin embargo imité sus movimientos. Ambos miramos por la ventana… sin creer lo que estábamos viendo. La alarma comenzó a resonar en el edificio. _

_-¡Cloud tenemos que huir!-me indicó Zack. _

_Lo entendía. Debíamos darnos prisa y salir del edificio. Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, sin pensar en llevarnos nada. Zack sujetó la perilla y la giró, sin embargo algo estaba mal…_

_-¿Piensan que encerrándonos nos van a atrapar? Es una buena broma -inquirió Zack. _

_Mi compañero emitió una patada sobrenatural contra la puerta, la cual se partió en dos al instante; quedé impresionado por su fuerza. Sin embargo, no era tiempo para pensar en ello. Le ayudé a quitar trozos de madera que impedían nuestra huída y logramos salir. _

_En aquél momento… no sabíamos que ésa sería la última vez que estaríamos juntos en nuestra habitación. _

**

* * *

Y ahí estaba la pequeña caja… escondida caprichosamente debajo de la cama. Se acercó hacia ella y la sujetó. No podía creerlo. La caja perdió su color blanco; ahora era grisácea. A pesar de ello; la tenía en sus manos. El secreto de Zack. ¿Podía abrirla? Repitió en su mente su interrogación. Qué pregunta tan tonta. De todo ¿quién se lo iba a impedir ahora? Con cuidado, la abrió y miró su contenido. En su interior se encontraba un encendedor. Le quitó el polvo con sus dedos y lo contempló con mayor detenimiento. Tenía un hermoso color metálico y en la parte superior tenía grabado un estampado de un lobo. ¿Se trataría de algún objeto familiar? Volvió su atención hacia la caja, descubriendo que había algo más. Ya no le importaba si se trataba de algo personal o no, tan sólo quería saber si tenía algún significado especial. Abrió la nota con cuidado y comenzó a leerla.**

"_Querido Cloud…_

¿Era para él?

… _En mi última misión te compré esto; sé lo mucho que te gustan las cosas que tienen diseños de lobos. En este momento debes estar confundido. ¿Por qué te lo compré? Es una pregunta sencilla que se puede contestar con otra: ¿Sabes que fecha fue? Hemos cumplido dos años de conocernos, ¿no es genial?_

_Zack"_

Ese… ese idiota…

¿Ése era su secreto?, ¿darle un regalo? Aún en esos momentos… lograba sorprenderlo así. Tal vez en el pasado hubiera fingido estar enojado. Sin embargo… ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Estúpido ser que aún podía hacerlo sonreír…

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos. A pesar de ello, no lloraría, aún no debía hacerlo. Guardó el encendedor en su bolsillo tratando de asimilarlo todo. No esperaba descubrir _su secreto_ después de tanto tiempo. En realidad, sólo había ido ahí por una cosa. Un regalo preciado que decidió llevarse en aquél día…

Se dirigió hacia la cama, sujetó las cobijas y las quitó. Una nube de polvo cubrió el lugar mostrando una enorme espada completamente vendada. Aquella vieja espada que pasó por tantas manos y la misma que alguna vez deseó poseer. Sujetó el mango de la espada y la colocó con cuidado en su espalda, asegurándose que estaba ajustada. Ya era hora…

**

* * *

-Ya llegó Cloud-gritó Yuffie entusiasmada.**

Su motocicleta hizo un terrible sonido al detenerse. El joven rubio se quitó el casco y lo dejó a un lado encarando su mirada hacia los demás. Todos guardaron silencio al verlo, incluso la entusiasta ninja decidió imitarlos. La presencia de Cloud siempre había sido solitaria pero ese día un aura especial lo cubría. Con cada paso que daba deseaba alejarse más de ese lugar. A pesar de acostumbrarse todo ese tiempo a sofocarse en el pasado, el primer recuerdo era el más doloroso de afrontar.

El ex grupo AVALANCHA le abrió paso mientras caminaba. De alguna u otra forma, se sentía afortunado de tener amigos como ellos, junto con la gran responsabilidad de no defraudarlos. Sin embargo, sólo ese día quería permitirse recordar a _su primer amigo_. Cloud se detuvó en la orilla de un barranco, sujetó la gran espada con melancolía y la encajó en el suelo, justo en el lugar donde la había ganado…

-Te echamos de menos, Zack-susurró Tifa con la mirada baja.

Sus palabras eran ciertas… Ese día recordaban la muerte de aquél hombre. Cloud contempló la espada oxidada perdiéndose en sus pensamientos… y quedándose de esa forma durante un tiempo. No logró percatarse cuando sus amigos uno a uno fueron abandonando el lugar. La última en irse fue Tifa, quien le había dado un ligero golpe en el hombro indicándole que lo esperaba en casa.

Al fin… se encontraba solo. A pesar de tener su cuerpo entumido, se sentó en el suelo y se recargó en el filo de la espada. Dirigió su mirada hacia aquél cielo nublado, permitiéndose liberar su dolor.

Era cierto, había sido un egoísta y un completo idiota. Un ser que había huido de todos. Un estúpido al pensar que podría protegerlo… y no sólo a él… sino también a ella. Nada duraba para siempre, todo se desvanecía con el tiempo, sólo que creyó que _él_ nunca lo haría. Un escalofrió lo recorrió al sentir una brisa fría pero aquella sensación lo hacía sentir vivo.

Pero Zack no lo estaba.

Y ahora, estando ahí, recordaba aquellos momentos en que vivió con él. Las palabras del pelinegro habían sido siempre de gran ayuda cuando se confundía; aunque a veces dijera cosas sin sentido, le ayudó a verlo todo a _su manera_. Recordaba cómo le atormentaba el pelinegro siempre con sus bromas o las veces en que deseaba que regresara de una misión. Cuando recordaba todos esos momentos… creía que podría volverlos a tener. Sólo que ahora sabía que nada era un sueño y que estaba despierto…

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tuvo que terminar así?, ¿por qué no pudieron estar juntos hasta el final?

Las lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas. Cuán detestable era sentirse así. No podía olvidar el tiempo que estuvo con él. Sin embargo ahora que no estaba, lo extrañaba y sabía que jamás regresaría.

¿Era malo traicionarlo?, ¿estaba mal no pensar en él para buscar su propia felicidad?

Ése día quiso prometerse así mismo que jamás volvería a pensar en él ya que el sentimiento que le heredó lo lastimaba demasiado. Comenzaría otra vida; una nueva vida vacía sin él.

Gotas de lluvia empaparon el rostro del rubio… peor suerte no podía tener…

_/ '__Cause you're still here…__ /_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final del capítulo. ¿Cloud podrá seguir adelante?, ¿qué ocurrió para que Cloud quiera matar a Zack?, ¿el mundo continuará en paz? Espera el siguiente capítulo. Dejen review. **

**Notas de SoritaK**

Siento mucho la tardanza. La escuela, los trabajos y mi constante cambio de ideas hicieron larga la espera. Estoy muy feliz porque el fic ha tenido una calurosa bienvenida. Se los agradezco mucho. Me esforzaré en seguir escribiendo para todos. A partir del siguiente capítulo las cosas van a cambiar.

Pobre Cloud sólo logré ponerme en su lugar un 80% pero creo que si eso me sucediera… me volvería loca. Perder a un ser querido de esa forma… debió ser cruel.

Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia en leer el fic. Esperaré con gusto sus peticiones, comentarios, regaños, alabanzas y gritos de alegría.

**¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!**

**Forever or Never  
**_I'm not gonna live forever._


	3. Unreal things

**Editado el 28/Marzo/2011  
**

**Disclaimer: La saga de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece. Es una recopilación de varios acontecimientos de los juegos y el ova de Final Fantasy VII. Inicia dos años después de los sucesos de FFVII: Advent Children. ****Es yaoi, sino te gusta retrocede y busca algo de tu agrado. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido. **

_Dedicado a ustedes, mis lectores, por darme un motivo más para vivir._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Forever or Never**

**Mission 2  
****Unreal Things**

"_I give it all my oxygen__ to let the flames begin"_

El joven rubio entró con suma calma; volvía tras hacer su última entrega. Sin duda fue una semana pesada. Cloud dejó las llaves sobre la barra y permitió que sus piernas lo guiaran hacia su recámara. A mitad del camino se detuvo al notar que alguien necesitaba su ayuda. La mujer con la que vivía trataba de cargar en brazos a Marlene; la noche era lo único que tranquilizaba las energías de esos niños. Se acercó hacia un sillón y cargó a un Denzel dormido en sus brazos. Ella notó su presencia.

-Bienvenido Cloud-dijo Tifa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El rubio tan sólo se limitó en dirigirle una sonrisa forzada. Ambos se dirigieron a una habitación y colocaron a los niños en sus respectivas camas. El silencio que reinaba se convirtió en una situación monótona para la joven. Conocer realmente lo que pensaba Cloud era una habilidad que deseaba poseer. Sin embargo, estaba conciente de no tenerla y lo único que podía hacer era permanecer a su lado. Aunque su corazón deseaba convertirse en algo más que eso…

Cloud salió de la habitación y se dispuso a continuar con su camino; olvidando despedirse de ella. Tifa no pudo contener sus impulsos más. Imitó los movimientos del rubio y se aseguró de ser escuchada.

-¡Permaneces en silencio, los trabajos los haces incluso más rápido de lo necesario y a pesar de decir que estás bien, todos notamos lo contrario! Cloud, puedes confiar en nosotros.

El rubio detuvo su andar, dirigiendo su atención hacia la perilla. Sus palabras habían entrado en él como si se tratara de miles de flechas que atravesaran su pecho. Una cálida sensación parecía querer nacer dentro de él. Algo familiar que lo llamaba a girar su cuerpo y encararla. En verdad deseaba contarle lo que tenía. Recibir ayuda. Sin embargo…

-No me ocurre nada malo-contestó Cloud en apenas un susurro- No se preocupen por mí. Buenas noches.

Tan sólo logró escuchar su nombre proviniendo de los labios de Tifa, cuando le cerró la puerta en la cara. La joven no le insistió más. Había comprendido el mensaje. Si tanto deseaba estar solo entonces se haría a un lado. Si eso conllevaba a traer de vuelta al Cloud que recordaba, seguiría con esa vida.

Los pasos de Tifa alejándose hicieron eco en el silencio. Trayéndole tranquilidad al rubio. El ojiazul elevó su mirada para contemplar su habitación. Era sencilla y descolorida. Poseía tan sólo una cama y un escritorio que abarcaba la mayoría del espacio. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a azotar contra la ventana. Cloud cerró la cortina con desánimo mientras contemplaba cómo la oscuridad cubría su habitación. Al menos así evitaba el sonido que tanto odiaba recordar. Colocó un encendedor metálico en la mesa y se dejó caer en la cama.

Un mes había transcurrido desde la noche en que enfermó por estar bajo la lluvia, eliminando con ella antiguos recuerdos. Sin embargo, algo lo mantenía pensativo todo el tiempo. Cubrió sus ojos con una mano como si ésta pudiera eliminar su dolor. Confusión, desesperación, sentimientos sepultados. ¿Qué más daba? Lo único que importaba ahora era vivir el presente ¿cierto? Al menos, era en lo que se aferraba firmemente.

_Nunca es tarde para cambiar. _

Su voz… La sensación de dejarse llevar en su pasado se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Resultando casi imposible de ignorar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_La tangible y tenue luz que se abría camino entre las cortinas de la habitación lastimó mi visión__; produciéndome el vago impulso de eliminar la fuente de ésta. En ese momento, estaba acostado sobre la cama y repasando por mi mente los sucesos de la noche anterior; una vez más encontraba con el resultado que menos deseaba. Seguramente esa "persona" se las había ingeniado para tenderme en su trampa. Asegurándose que cada movimiento que hiciera estuviera basado en sus perversos planes. _

_Y ahí estaba a mi lado__ el causante de mi mortificación. Afortunadamente, se encontraba bajo un sueño profundo. Su cuerpo semidesnudo estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca. Un elemento que conspiraba con él para darle el elemento inocente que todo el mundo creía que poseía pero sólo yo conocía la verdad. Esa persona, en realidad, era demasiado peligrosa para la raza humana. _

_De pronto, mis mejillas fueron atacadas por las manos de aquél ser divino. Un ser que se había transformado en la persona amenazadora que conocía. Continuaba apretando mis mejillas de manera traviesa, provocando que mis ojos se dilataran por completo. _

_-¿Qué te he dicho de tener tú mente divagando tan temprano?-preguntó como si estuviera regañándome- Si continúas así, le saldrán arrugas a tu rostro pronto. _

_En verdad, no tenía descripción ante la forma en que lo miré. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para detener su ataque y asegurarme que estuviera conciente en que no dudaría en matarlo si proseguía. _

_La sensación de confusión volvió a surgir. Algo que deseaba aprender a dominar. Clavé mi mirada sobre la sábana blanca que lo envolvía, como si en ella tratara de encontrar la respuesta. _

_-¿Alguna vez te has sentido triste?-exclamé. _

_La pregunta alteró el estado tranquilo de mi compañero. Lo sabía muy bien. Su expresión corporal lo delataba. Elevé mi rostro para así contemplar su reacción. Sus ojos mostraban nostalgia. Un sentimiento que lograba identificar a la perfección. Sin embargo, el brillo en el que tanto me gustaba perderme resurgió. _

_-Si, he experimentado la tristeza por más de una vez. También sé que es inevitable sentirla pero cada uno decide la forma en la que desea vivir. Yo elegí ser feliz y sonreír siempre. _

_Una vez más, sus palabras modificaron el concepto en que lo definía. Alterando mis pensamientos nuevamente. Resultaba sencillo decirlo pero hacerlo… era diferente._

_-Yo… no puedo ser así…-añadí en un breve susurro. _

_Uno de sus fuertes brazos rodeó mi cadera debajo de la sábana; percibiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Un movimiento que despertaba más de una cosa en mi interior. Su brazo logró girar mi cuerpo hacia su disposición. _

_La manera en la que me sonreías… La forma en la que perdías tu mirada en la mía. Todo ello deseaba conservarlo por siempre..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El sonido de su celular irrumpió en su inconsciente; trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Miró hacia la pantalla y leyó el mensaje de texto. Debía hacer otra entrega. La idea no le venía mal.

Se levantó de su cama y se dispuso a prepararse para salir. Aunque no pudo evitar concentrarse en una caja de cerillos que estaba sobre la mesa. Recientemente, el anhelo de querer verlo otra vez… No debía hacerlo. Era la única promesa que deseaba cumplir.

-Sonreír siempre ¿ah?-susurró antes de salir de la habitación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La motocicleta se detuvo por completo. Terminó la entrega. Cloud bajó del vehículo, quitándose el casco para contemplar el lugar. Se encontraba en un parque, un lugar donde le gustaba ir a pensar y disfrutar de su soledad. Distinguió un columpio en mitad del lugar y se sentó en él.

La oscuridad de la noche. Sin duda, era una presencia que lo reconfortaba. El avanzar entre los árboles, respirar el poco aire fresco que la ciudad le proporcionaba era como un antídoto para su alma. Aunque algo no lo dejaba tranquilo. Conforme los días avanzaban, una extraña sensación de ansiedad y desesperación trataban de apoderarse de él.

"Nada de eso ocurrió, tan sólo fue un sueño-se repetía Cloud en su mente- Lo sabes pero ¿y qué si fue cierto?"

Aquél pensamiento lo acechaba constantemente. A pesar de querer conocer la respuesta, el miedo era el principal factor por el cual se detenía.

Se levantó del columpio y miró hacia el cielo. La luna resplandecía con una intensidad que jamás había visto, parecía que deseaba reconfortarlo en su pesar. En definitiva, era tiempo de volver. Sin embargo algo provocó revivir el miedo de conocer que tardarías más tiempo en irte.

El reflejo de la luna le advirtió sobre el peligro. No muy lejos de él, alguien se encontraba de pie. Estaba de espaldas. No obstante, sus facciones físicas le habían delatado. Se trataba de un hombre fuerte que vestía con una gabardina y botas negras. Su cabello era incluso más oscuro que la gabardina; era largo y lo llevaba entrelazado con un listón.

Aquél sujeto extendió su mano en el aire y la descendió lentamente, hasta posarse en… ¡Imposible! Esa persona estaba sosteniendo una espada que podría reconocer en cualquier ángulo. Era la misma que… le había dado Zack. ¡Ésa arma la llevaba todo el tiempo en su motocicleta asegurada! ¿Cómo había…?

Cloud cerró los ojos, tratando de acomodar sus ideas e inhibir sus emociones. Si seguía reaccionando así, nada podría aclararse ya que pensaría con temor. Necesitaba de su valor característico sólo una vez más. Respiró profundamente y percibió la esencia del lugar; concentrando su mente en la solución. Abrió los ojos. El sujeto no estaba armado. Tenía un cuerpo fuerte que daba indicios de conocer las peleas. Conociendo esos datos, aún le quedaba una pregunta. ¿Con qué fin trataría de robar esa espada? No tenía la paciencia necesaria para averiguarlo; debía interrogarlo en cuanto antes.

Su estrategia se deshizo ya que el sujeto hizo un movimiento que estaba fuera de sus planes. Esa persona se dio la vuelta lentamente como si el tiempo se hiciera su aliado. El reflejo de la luna descubrió su rostro por completo.

De pronto, una sensación terrible surgió en lo más interior del rubio. Sus piernas retrocediendo poco a poco. Su espalda se tensó por completo, sus hombros se volvieron rígidos y sus manos se cerraron en puño. Gotas de sudor frío descendieron sobre su barbilla hasta terminar en su pecho. Frente a él, yacía un sujeto que le mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa cuyos ojos estaban escondidos bajo unas gafas oscuras. En su mejilla izquierda tenía la evidencia de una batalla ganada. Mechones negros cubrían su rostro bajo aquella sonrisa ambigua. A pesar de no poder contemplar sus ojos, sabía que lo miraban detenidamente que lo hacían flaquear. La gabardina estaba entreabierta, la cual mostraba una camisa negra que cubría su pecho hasta la altura de su cuello. Cloud estaba más que atónito. No podía dejar de contemplar la figura que estaba frente a él. Le inspiraba desconfianza, y a pesar de ello, algo en él le indicaba lo contrario. El sujeto clavó la espada en el suelo.

-Volveré…

Aquella simple palabra fue el detonante de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no logró terminar con su análisis ya que el sujeto dio media vuelta y corrió; adentrándose en las profundidades de la ciudad. Su estado de aparente hipnosis se destruyó al contemplar su huída. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, corrió hacia la espada y la sujetó desesperadamente, asegurándose de protegerla. Deseaba ir en su búsqueda pero la noche le indicaba que tendría que esperar para ello. Tanto como su mente y su cuerpo se encontraban confundidos en ese momento.

¿En verdad había sido…?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Oscuridad.

Era todo lo que percibía que existía. Cloud estaba a mitad de la nada. Desconocía porqué estaba ahí. Tampoco le interesaba saberlo. Simplemente, yacía ahí disfrutando de la soledad.

Una pequeña luz interrumpió su estado. Se trataba de una fogata. El fuego se materializó en el centro del lugar, trayendo consigo su calor. Cloud trató de acercarse a ella, sin embargo, su cuerpo no le respondía.

Un espejo se materializó al lado de la fogata. Esperaba lograr reflejarse en él pero el resultado fue distinto. La silueta de un hombre de cabello negro estaba en su lugar; la cual reveló el color rojizo de su mirada. Cloud deseó alejarse de ello. Le producía temor, sin embargo algo en él necesitaba conocer…

De pronto, una mano salió del cristal y le sujetó el cuello con una fuerza sobrenatural. La falta de oxígeno era inminente. Su cuerpo trataba de luchar para zafarse de aquél riesgo.

"_Nos volveremos a ver… __te he encontrado…"_

Aquél ser salió del espejo mientras terminaba de susurrarle ésas palabras al oído. La persona comenzó a reírse, produciendo un sonido macabro de una manera casi lunática. Una risa que zumbaba en sus oídos, haciéndole que todo en su interior le doliera.

El sonido se detuvo. El rubio no deseaba encararse con aquél ser. Sintiendo aún el cuerpo adolorido logró abrir sus ojos. Aquella figura aún estaba ahí. Aunque algo había cambiado. Parecía desvanecerse en el aire como si de un fantasma se tratara. Dejando tan sólo el recuerdo de su mirada.

-¡Espera!

Cloud despertó exaltado. Había soñado; raras eran las veces en que lograba hacerlo. Su pecho descendía y ascendía rápidamente bajo su camisa negra. El sudor bañaba su cuerpo y el temblor de sus manos era inevitable.

¿Qué.. había sido…?

Esa misma noche, llegó completamente confundido a su hogar. Sin humor para hacer algo, se dirigió a su cuarto, acostándose en su cama y durmiéndose en un segundo. El rubio se levantó tambaleándose. Debía confirmar algo primero. Se dirigió al baño y se miró en el espejo; horrorizado al descubrir que su conclusión fuera irreal. En su cuello tenía las marcas de unos dedos.

Los sueños son tan sólo eso; sueños. Su pensamiento lógico trataba demostrarle eso para calmar su paranoia pero no podía hacerlo. Debía despejar su mente de lo ocurrido. Todo debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

Sacó una chamarra de su armario y se la puso. Para evitar encontrarse con la mirada desafiante de Tifa, decidió salir por la ventana. Bajó las escaleras de emergencia con cuidado y contempló el lugar donde estaba; un callejón vacío. El olor a basura y humedad eran inminentes.

De pronto, Cloud entreabrió su boca y comenzó a reírse como un lunático. No le importaba ya nada. Si la gente sufría o si amaba. Si las personas se consideraban correctas o si la maldad continuaba apoderándose de las almas de los inocentes. ¿Para qué preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas si el mundo nunca iba a cambiar? Gracias a la falta de aire en sus pulmones, dejó de reírse de aquella manera; sintiendo un pánico mayor. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar su cuerpo. Una situación tan irónica… y tan desesperante. Cloud sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos. Ya no podía entender nada; tenía miedo… tenía todo. Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, sintiendo el frío contacto del agua en su piel. Ello no le importaba ya, tampoco si las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos, rompiendo la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo.

Sólo deseaba…

No logró siquiera terminar de formularse aquél pensamiento porque las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y la agonía resultó inminente.

Un grito profirió sus labios, algo que nadie escucharía, algo que se reprimió, un sonido que deseaba que una persona en especial lo escuchara…

_/ Is any of this for real or not__…?__ /_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final del capítulo. ¿Qué habrá sido ese sueño?****, ¿quién es la persona que conoció Cloud en el parque?, ¿qué significará la caja de cerillos?, ¿por qué razón Cloud reaccionó así? Espera el siguiente capítulo. Dejen review. **

**Notas de SoritaK**

Una vez más lamento la demora. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir pero estaba fuera de mi alcance ya que es mi último año en la preparatoria así que se imaginarán el intenso esfuerzo que pongo día con día para lograr mis metas.

Sin embargo, estoy más que impresionada. Este fic ha sido muy bien recibido por todos, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Es la historia con la que tengo más visitas (Aunque se pelea de vez en cuando con _Ready for love_). ¡Gracias a todos! A partir de aquí, la historia comenzará a tomar su curso. Me dio gusto retomar este proyecto junto con el reto de tener que describir muchas situaciones distintas a lo que suelo.

Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia en leer el fic. Esperaré con gusto sus peticiones, comentarios, regaños, alabanzas y gritos de alegría.

**¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!**

**Forever or Never**

_I'm not gonna live forever._


	4. Your living legacy

_El tiempo puede ser el peor aliado del enemigo.__  
A través de él recordarán lo sucedido, empeorará los daños y crecerán los rencores.  
La vida dura un momento; el tiempo toda la vida.  
Quizás mientras exista la raza humana, el mundo seguirá siendo víctima de nuestros errores, guerras y destrucciones._

_Ante todo esto… ¿por qué nos defendió cuando tuvo la oportunidad de librarse de nosotros? Mejor dicho, ¿el planeta realmente nos habrá perdonado…?_

**Editado el 30/Marzo/2011  
**

**Disclaimer: La saga de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece. Es una recopilación de varios acontecimientos de los juegos y el ova de Final Fantasy VII. Inicia dos años después de los sucesos de FFVII: Advent Children. ****Es yaoi, sino te gusta retrocede y busca algo de tu agrado. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido. **

_Dedicado a Yu Okawa; gracias por tus palabras._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Forever or Never**

**Mission 3**

**You****r living legacy**

"_A man is dead, but angels throng about him saying: a man is born" _

Midgar; una ciudad donde obtenías lo que el cuerpo quería y nada de lo que necesitaba el alma; la misma que alguna vez tuvo lujosas calles ahora eran escombros, edificios viejos y recuerdos sepultados.

Los últimos rayos de sol se escondieron detrás de los edificios; abriendo paso a la interminable noche. Las luces eléctricas resurgieron de inmediato, alumbrando el camino de los valientes que aún se atrevían pisar las calles. Un joven rubio cruzaba la avenida despreocupadamente. Dio vuelta en un pasillo. El olor a humo y urbanización se convirtió en humedad y suciedad. La oscuridad del sitio no lo intimidó; seguía andando sin problemas. No obstante, había alguien que parecía tenerlos.

-Miserable, ¿te atreves a esconderte de nosotros cuando no nos has pagado?- exclamó una voz

No muy lejos de él, un grupo de jovenes estaba alrededor de alguien; un adolescente acostado en el suelo tratando de defenderse. Golpes, insultos, risas y gritos de dolor resonaban por el callejón. Una escena cotidiana donde el resultado era el mismo: nadie ayudaba. El joven rubio se acercó hacia los agresores silenciosamente con la agilidad adquirida de sus innumerables batallas. Sujetó el mango de la espada y la apuntó directamente a la espalda de uno de ellos; asegurándose que él sentiría el filo de su arma.

-Les sugiero dejarlo en paz o ganarme- amenazó el joven rubio sin titubear.

Los agresores se detuvieron, giraron hacia él y lo miraron con sorpresa. Él conservó su postura. No tendría piedad. Con agilidad sacó otra espada y la apuntó hacia cada uno; cerciorándose que conocieran su rostro. De pronto, sus rostros cambiaron; algunos empalidecieron y otros simplemente corrieron mientras gritaban expresiones vulgares. Le dio una patada al joven que aún conservaba amenazado, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Los ojos del último agresor se encontraron con los suyos. Su mirada cambió al instante; estaba repleta de temor. De inmediato se levantó y corrió. Grupos así preferían atacar antes de obedecer, sin embargo, no esperaba que sería tan fácil librarse de ellos.

Guardó sus armas y desvió su atención a quien rescató. Era un adolescente de vestimenta simple cuya mirada estaba fija en el suelo, sus brazos cubrían su rostro y jadeaba pausadamente. Él se agachó a su lado; preguntándose qué tan grave serían sus heridas. Sin embargo, el chico hizo un movimiento inesperado. Se levantó rápidamente y dirigió su puño rápidamente hacia su rostro. El rubio lo esquivó por reflejo; sujetándole su muñeca para detenerlo. Confundido dirigió su mirada hacia su nuevo atacante. Su rostro tenía manchas de sangre aunque no tenía heridas graves. El brillo ingenuo característico en los adolescentes se había esfumado del chico, en su lugar, habitaba el pánico y el temor. Dos cosas que conocía perfectamente. Examinó el brazo que tenía inmovilizado el cual aferraba desesperadamente una navaja pequeña.

-No te haré daño- inquirió el rubio tranquilamente –Puedes estar tranquilo.

De pronto, la mirada del chico cambió por una de sorpresa.

-T-tú eres Cloud…- exclamó.

El rubio dilató su mirada. ¿Cómo lo conocía? Mejor dicho, ¿debería desconfiar de él? Sin embargo, el ruido seco del cuchillo haciendo contacto con el suelo quitó sus sospechas. Cloud soltó su muñeca y contempló cómo retrocedía.

-Perdón, pensé que ibas a lastimarme- dijo el joven.

-Si estás bien regresa a tu casa antes que vuelvan- respondió Cloud.

-Gracias -exclamó el joven aliviado- Eres como un héroe para nosotros.

_¿Héroe?_

Tras ello, el chico caminó apresuradamente hasta el final del callejón y se perdió entre la multitud. Cloud se incorporó; aún impresionado por sus últimas palabras. Una risa irónica soltó sus labios. También podía ser un héroe. ¿Quién lo diría?

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, prosiguió con su camino. Ésa noche decidió guardar su motocicleta e ir a pie a su destino. No recordaba la última vez que observó las oxidadas calles de la ciudad. Esperaba que las mismas les brindará tranquilidad a su agitada semana. Sin embargo, las palabras del chico aún taladraban en su mente.

Un héroe. Jamás podría serlo. Nunca llegaría ser tan fuerte como tal ni tan valiente o capaz de sacrificarlo todo por el otro. Un héroe era aquél que seguía en pie cuando no existía esperanza. La persona cuya ideología inspiraba a otros a seguir adelante. Alguien quien luchaba por proteger y brindar un mejor futuro a los demás. Al menos eso lo aprendió muy bien de…

-¡Hey Spiky!

Una voz conocida lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Atónito, contempló el lugar donde estaba. Se encontraba en la entrada de uno de los últimos templos de la ciudad; un viejo santuario que conocía las consecuencias de las batallas; el mismo que guardaba un tesoro importante para el mundo y que revivía momentos importantes para él. Las personas entraban y salían continuamente del sitio. Algunos lo saludaban gentilmente y él sólo agachaba la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Cloud, ¿me estás escuchando?- exclamó con fuerza un hombre.

Volvió su atención hacia su viejo amigo. Se trataba de Barret, un hombre fuerte y su compañero de batalla.

-¿Cómo sigue todo por aquí?-preguntó Cloud.  
-Mal, hay más rumores de grupos que desean atacarnos- explicó Barret.

-¿Todo por lo mismo?- exclamó Cloud.

-Dinero. Creo que momentos difíciles requieren acciones desesperadas –dijo Barret.

-¿Hoy sólo tú estarás de guardia?-preguntó el rubio.

-Si, conmigo es más que suficiente. Aunque, ¿te unirás a nosotros?  
-Paso- respondió.

-Tenía la esperanza que esta vez dirías que sí, algún día lo harás Spiky. ¿Vas a entrar?  
-No, sólo andaba de paso. Nos vemos- dijo Cloud.

El rubio dio la vuelta y caminó apresuradamente mientras escuchaba los gritos de reproche de su compañero. Una vez se aseguró que nadie lo veía, giró hacia su izquierda y se adentró a un pasillo largo. Miró hacia ambos lados y prosiguió con su plan. Colocó su mano sobre un ladrillo y lo presionó. El objeto de inmediato retrocedió ligeramente. Tras unos momentos, un trozo de pared se deslizó hacia la izquierda al tiempo que mostraba una entrada. Aquél era un mecanismo que descubrió en una visita al templo. Cloud ingresó mientras que la pared volvía a su lugar. Ante él se manifestaron unas escaleras en forma de caracol. Comenzó a subirlas a paso veloz y en menos de lo imaginado divisó una luz. Se apresuró en llegar a ella.

Estaba en la azotea del templo, justo en una esquina donde no podía ser visto más podía contemplarlo todo. Caminó entre los escombros, procurando no hacer ruido y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Observaba el interior del viejo templo, el cual conservaba su elegancia a pesar de las destrucciones ocasionadas.

Le impresionaba cómo las personas podían unirse para proteger un mismo objetivo: el manantial del templo. La única agua perdurable que sanaba el estigma. Algunos juraban que era el símbolo del perdón que la tierra les ofreció. Mientras que otros… por ellos mucha gente prestó su fuerza para el bienestar de los demás. Las grandes empresas se peleaban para designar quién sería el dueño del manantial; la nueva fuente de energía. Según sus estudios, podían utilizar el agua como el lifestream (corriente de vida). A sus ojos era un potente generador de energía que podía encender una ciudad completa. Sin embargo, la gente opuso resistencia. ¿Acaso las empresas no podían aprender del mismo error? Por ello se unieron Barret y algunos del grupo AVALANCHA a la causa. Cloud no deseaba hacerlo, no quería relacionarse con ninguna organización o resistencia. Aunque ello no significaba que no los ayudaría.

Contemplaba a la creciente muchedumbre en las calles; todas corriendo hacia sus hogares. Suspiró, tratando de tranquilizar sus confundidas lluvias de ideas. Es curioso cómo la vida a veces te ponía en situaciones para asegurarse que seas firme en tus decisiones. Afortunadamente no volvió a soñar con nada extraño ni encontrarse con aquél sujeto pero ¿por qué se sentía tan desesperado y ansioso? Por ello estaba en la azotea y no con su "familia" que lo esperaba. Primero debía tranquilizarse y despejar su mente de todo. ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que haciendo guardia a escondidas? Después de todo siempre actuó así; solo y en secreto.

De pronto, un arma se clavó en el hombro derecho del rubio. Al instante, emitió un grito de dolor, al momento que el crujir de sus musculos y el sonido de su sangre brotaba por la herida. Sin pensarlo, se levantó y con su mano sacó una espada más no había indicios de su atacante o alguien escondido entre las sombras. Todo parecía desértico.

Era inevitable sentir cómo un cálido líquido recorría su dorso lentamente y aparecía un creciente dolor en su hombro. Aún fijando su atención hacia cualquier peligro, observó su herida. Contempló una escena que lo estremeció. Un largo cuchillo estaba clavado entre su piel. Sus ropas estaban completamente bañadas por su sangre y decoraban el suelo con la misma. Muchas interrogantes surgieron por su mente. Desconocía de alguien que pudiera herirlo, la mayoría estaban muertos. Quizás lo lastimaron los que deseaban apoderarse del manantial pero algo no justificaba…

¿Por qué sólo él fue atacado?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Por favor Denzel, no le digas nada a Tifa sobre esto-inquirió Cloud desde su cama.

Pensaba que si llegaba a escondidas podría evadir las miradas de todos. Sobretodo de los clientes que gozaban de las bebidas del bar. Por ello entró por las escaleras de emergencia a su recamara. Aseguró su puerta bajo llave y decidió sanar su herida.

En ese momento se arrepentía de darle a los niños una copia de la llave de su habitación; por si algo malo ocurría porque esa noche Denzel lo descubrió atendiendo su lesión. El niño continuaba viéndolo asustado desde la entrada.

-Pero estás herido-inquirió el niño.  
-No, ya estoy mejor. Me lastimé mientras hacia una entrega…

-¿Crees que no sé distinguir cuando tienes un accidente a cuando te atacan?- exclamó enojado Denzel.  
-Lo siento, sólo no quiero preocuparlos.  
-No le diré nada a Tifa ni a Marlene pero ellas tienen razón, ojala pudieras confiar más en nosotros.

Denzel le dio la espalda y cerró la puerta. No le impresionaba que mostrará esa actitud con él, después de todo se la ganó. Sabía que no estaba solo. Sin embargo no deseaba preocupar a nadie con un simple acto.

Guardó el botiquín de primeros auxilios debajo de su cama. Le costó trabajo sacar el arma de su piel, más que nada por el dolor que provocaba. Después de todo lo lastimaron en el mismo sitio donde la espada más larga con la que se había enfrentado lo hirió. Observó una vez más el cuchillo que se retiró. Era un arma filosa, un cuchillo más largo de lo normal y tenía una curva extraña en su orilla. En su mango tenía unas abreviaturas.

_S.R_._B.A. _

¿Qué podrían significar?

Sin embargo, esa noche no podría hacer mucho. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso. Estuvo todo el día en las calles y había perdido mucha sangre. Guardó el arma en un cajón de su mesa y se acostó en su cama. Antes de apagar las luces, dirigió su mirada hacia la caja de cerillos que continuaba en la mesa; siendo una tentación que no podía negar pero debía ser fuerte y cumplir con su promesa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_-Ustedes son los héroes de nuestro planeta.__  
-Me alegra que hayan venido_

_-Es raro ver Soldiers en Nibelheim…  
-¿No vas a visitar a tu familia, Clo…?  
-Quiero tomarle una fotografía al legendario Sephi…  
_

_Voces, flamas devorando todo a su paso, cenizas y oscuridad._

_-¡Traidores!  
-¡Asesinos! _

_-¿Por qué destruyeron nuestro hogar?_

_Gritos, fallecidos en todas partes, un reactor y un arma en el suelo._

_-¿Planea detenerme alguien que no puede entrar a Soldier?_

_-Eres fuerte, pudiste detenerlo…_

_Máquinas trabajando, el sonido del agua en todo momento, el olor a metales y productos médicos…_

_Un cristal roto, un olor familiar, el sonido de una motocicleta a toda velocidad. _

_-No te preocupes Cloud, podremos escapar. _

_El brazo de Zack aferrándome__, obligándome a caminar. No tenía fuerzas para moverme si quiera para hablar, me sentía como una marioneta. Lo único que oía eran los latidos de mi corazón que iban ralentizándose por cada inhalación. _

_No sabía cuanto tiempo paso ni cómo se las había ingeniado Zack en cargarme todo el tiempo. Odiaba estar así. A veces perdía el conocimiento por completo y volvía a despertar más débil. No podía compararme como una marioneta ya que al menos tenía mayor utilidad que mi cuerpo. _

_Gracias a los interminables diálogos de Zack sabía que estábamos en un hotel abandonado. Acostado en una vieja y empolvada cama veía a mi compañero ir de un lado a otro, asegurándose que todas las ventanas estuvieran tapadas. Un acto inteligente de su parte. Sin embargo la poca luz que la luna emanaba era sustituida por la interminable oscuridad. _

_-Con esto terminé Cloud. _

_Era bueno saberlo pero ahora estábamos en completa oscuridad. Odiaba a veces estar así. ¿Más que podíamos hacer? De pronto, sentí a Zack sentarse a mi lado._

_-¿No es increíble? Soldiers y militares__ cazando a sus propios compañeros. Pero no te preocupes, seguro todo es un malentendido; ya encontraremos una salida a todo esto._

_Fue cuando alcancé a mirar lo que parecía ser una caja de cerillos. Poco después descubrí que Zack la sujetaba. Sentí cómo una mano dulcemente colocaba mi cabello hacia atrás. _

_-__Es un regalo que te he querido dar desde hace tiempo… _

_Su voz se desvanecía__…_

_-También tengo uno… __así tendremos algo que... como una promesa…_

_¿Cómo podría saber que serían mis últimos momentos contigo?_

_Y de nuevo la oscuridad reinó mi visión…_

Una intensa luz inundó mi visión. Un momento… ¿En dónde estaba? A mi alrededor habían grandes edificios y personas caminando apresuradamente. Traté de acercarme a alguna de ellas pero no podía moverme. Tan sólo estaba ahí de pie. Sin hacer nada. Sólo podía observar a los demás y esperar que algo pasará. De pronto una lluvia de reacciones me empapó. Se trataba de…

La silueta de un hombre de cabello negro caminaba hacia mí con seguridad. No podía distinguir bien su rostro. Tan sólo quería acercarme a él, preguntarle lo que sea, algo me llamaba a hacerlo. De pronto el hombre posó su atención sobre mí. Un par de ojos rojizos parecían estudiarme.

-¿Quieres que te ahorre el trabajo?- dijo el hombre con un tono malicioso.

De pronto, todo se tornó oscuro. Sus recuerdos, la cordura, el exterior, el sonido, todo parecía lejano. A excepción del rumor de un grito.

Esa voz… la conocía.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Cloud!

Abrió los ojos súbitamente. Su mente y su entero ser volvieron de su inconsciente. Se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación. Su respiración estaba acelerada. El sudor bañaba su cuerpo y el temblor de sus manos era inevitable. Por impulso dirigió su mirada hacia el rincón donde colocó la espada de Zack. Efectivamente seguía ahí. Confundido trató de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Todo fue un sueño y nada más que eso. Un maldito sueño que exponía los recuerdos de aquella época.

-¡Cloud!

Ése grito lo reconoció. ¡Se trataba de Marlene! Sin pensarlo más, sujetó una de las espadas que tenía más cerca, corrió hasta la salida, bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se adentró al cuarto de la menor. Su intuición para detectar los problemas en el campo de batalla resurgió. Miró alrededor esperando algún indicio del enemigo.

-Marlene-exclamó Cloud en voz baja.

La niña se encontraba agachada en una esquina y abrazaba sus rodillas fuertemente. Se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, colocó su mano en su cabeza; intentando comprender lo que tanto la asustó. De pronto Denzel y Tifa entraron a la habitación.

-Quédense ahí y no se muevan- ordenó Cloud

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó asustada Tifa.

La niña elevó una mano y señaló hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde ella indicaba. Varios trozos de papel estaban pegados en la pared. ¡Se trataban de fotografías! Y no sólo eso, también eran recortes de revistas y periódicos. Tifa se acercó hacia ellas atónita. Denzel corrió hacia la niña y la abrazó dulcemente. Dejando que el niño tranquilizará a Marlene, Cloud se levantó y se acercó también hacia la pared.

-Todas son fotos tuyas Cloud…

Él salía en todas. Estaba retratado desde cuando era niño hasta la actualidad pero todas tenían algo extraño. Un círculo rojizo que señalaba los rostros de las personas que salían con él.

¿Qué significaba todo eso?

_/ This time is the last time so you better get ready for my moment /_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final del capítulo. ¿Por qué tiene sueños extraños?, ¿quiénes habrán puesto las fotografías en su hogar?, ¿quiénes lastimaron a Cloud?, ¿alguien atacará el manantial?, ¿qué significará la caja de cerillos? Espera el siguiente capítulo. Dejen review :D. **

**Notas de SoritaK**

Continuó impresionada por notar cuánto les ha gustado el fic. Sigue siendo la historia más visitada que tengo. Gracias por seguir creyendo en mí y en mis escritos; lo agradezco enormemente.

Este capítulo fue increíble de escribir. Me maté reorganizando la trama pero me alegra hacerlo porque tendrá más acción y misterio. ¡Al fin terminé los capítulos de introducción! Significa que podré contar la historia con mayor libertad y revelaré más cosas a su tiempo.

Espero que me sigan permitiendo llenar su mente con mi imaginación. La confianza y el amor que me han brindado espero algún día pagárselos porque es algo que deseo devolverles algún día.

Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer. Ante cualquier duda o aclaración, tengan la confianza de escribirlo. Esperaré con gusto sus peticiones, comentarios, regaños, alabanzas y gritos de alegría.

**Los invito a pasar a mi artblog :3 (todo junto)****  
www. s o r a k a t b l o g . blogspot. com**

**¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!**

**Forever or Never  
**_I'm not gonna live forever._


End file.
